Destiny
by Shin Black
Summary: Seiichi es hijo de un emperador. Cansado de vivir entre paredes de oro decide colocarse las vestimentas y vivir como un aldeado. Lo que no sabe es que esta vida es muy diferente y le hará pensar sobre muchas cosas. Alpha Pair, platinum pair, kinky pair. NC17 LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

1era Entrega.

Inundado por el profundo agobio de haber perdido dos embarazos, la emperatriz de Kanagawa dio a luz, el 5 de Marzo, a quien sería si único hijo. El primogénito. Los pueblerinos habían escuchado rumores cuando la joven mujer quedó embarazada, pero al no verse frente a la multitud, eran simplemente rumores.  
Seiichi Yukimura fue nombrado el niño; con ojos violáceos y cabello azulino que adornaba su pálida piel, además, esos gestos nobles que caracterizaban a los Yukimura de antaño y aún seguían impresos en esa joven mirada.

Al ser un pequeño "príncipe", no podía mezclarse con los niños de su edad y pasaba horas con Madame Hisaki, practicando arreglos florales, meditación y buenas costumbres. Muchas veces anhelaba poder salir a jugar, correr y encastrarse de barro como lo había los aldeanos mientras él miraba por la ventana. Suspiraba pesadamente y sentía en lo más profundo de su débil cuerpo, que era necesario para él poder vivir en carne propia lo que pasaba a su gente, pues una vez que el Emperador muriera, él debía sucederlo. ¿Cómo lo haría sin siquiera poder vivir y sentir lo que su pueblo siente? Seiichi era grande, grande en nobleza y pureza, cosa poco normal en un futuro gobernante.  
A cumplir la edad de quince años, el libertinaje era muchísimo más liviano, pues podía pasearse en carrozas bellamente decoradas por los alrededores del castillo, podía si quería conseguir prendas de vestir del pueblo o joyería barata si le gustarse; eso sí, aun hoy para él, descubrir su cara era casi una misión imposible…..o al menos eso creían sus padres.

–Mis padres me sobreprotegen demasiado –murmuró el muchacho a una de sus sirvientas, la más anciana de todas y quien le crió desde bebé–. Pero no puedo vivir un minuto más rodeado de lujos, oro y bellas obras de los pintores más reconocidos de la actualidad, vivir aquí, como si me trataran de muñequita de cristal –abrió su armario y buscó entre sus pertenencias–. Tapados, tapados, ropa elegante ¡en qué estoy pensando! No encontraré nada viejo aquí.

–¿Qué desea hacer, mi joven amo? –preguntó la anciana, Seiichi suspiró, odiaba que le llamaran así.

–Iré a las afueras de aquí, a vivir con mi gente.

–¿Pero qué está diciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto usted loco? –la mujer intenta persuadirlo para que claudique en su accionar, pero si algo admiraba de Seiichi era su entusiasmo.

–No lo haré, por favor Madame, tu me haz criado desde mis más tiernos años….tú sabes que un Emperador no puede vivir toda su vida encerrado, que no puede gobernar sin conocer. Mi padre hizo algo parecido a lo que hoy hago yo –tomo las manos de la mujer–. Tú también lo haz criado.

–Seiichi, tu eres un ser tan fino y delicado, no durarías ni un minuto allá afuera. Pero…te ayudaré –susurró y bajó la mirada.

–¿En serio? ¿Lo harás? –cuestionó sorprendido.

–Mi hija trabaja en una panadería cerca del pueblo. Ella ya es mayor y necesita ayuda con su puesto. Puedes hacerte pasar por su hijo…..–bufó y bajó sus hombros extenuada–. Aun así, trata de no relacionarte lo suficiente con los demás, hay mucha gente mala allá afuera.

–No te preocupes, solo debes cubrirme unos días, quiero simplemente ver cómo viven todos ellos.

–Así no puedes ir –habló la mujer antes que el muchacho pudiera abandonar el cuarto–. Tengo ropa vieja de mi hijo abajo, además, esa cara está demasiado limpia y perfecta. Ven conmigo, te ensuciaremos.

–¿Esta bromeando? –asqueado dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

–¿Quieres vivir como ellos?

–….sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No se podía sentir cómodo con esa ropa vieja y desgastada, su cuerpo sucio y cabello sucio, cubierto por una tela, pero debía admitir que con ese aspecto logró pasar por delante de los caballeros que custodiaban su palacio sin que lo reconocieran. Llevaba unos zapatos de trapo amarrados con un cordón viejo, unos pantalones color café y una playera a tono; una pañoleta conformada por un trapo sucio que cubría su notorio cabello azul.

Una vez pudo librarse de la fronteras de su castillo observó detalladamente el paisaje rupestre. Mujeres cargando enormes bolsas, hombres cortando leños, niños jugando con espadas de madera y cayéndose sobre el barro ligeramente húmedo. Debía avanzar hasta llegar a una panadería, donde la mujer lo esperaba. A pesar de ser veinte años más grande que él siquiera, se había avejentado enormemente. Traía unos panes en sus bolsas arrastrado en el piso y llevándolo en la carreta donde un hombre mayor los cargó. Se besaron y pudo entender que eran esposos. Siempre se preguntó si su matrimonio arreglado le traería felicidad, pero ese amor que se siente en el aire al ver a una pareja casada hace añares era suficiente para entender que eso pasaba por otro lado y no un mero arreglo matrimonial.

–Oye, pueblerino, estas en el medio –una potente y gruesa voz le asustó y giró para ver a un torneado muchacho de cabellera oscura.

No, no era simplemente un joven de veinte años, con una bolsa de troncos bastante pesado a cuesta, su cuerpo bien formado, su mirada de completa seriedad y su expresión le hacían atemorizante. Traía unos raspones en su pecho que pudo divisar, dado que su ropa se encontraba rasgada y abierta, tal así que notó los abdominales muy bien marcados al igual que sus pectorales. Sintió una extraña sensación que nunca en su vida pudo haber sentido, era un sentimiento que le ardía y comenzaba a reaccionar en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, algunas aun que no habían despertado completamente.  
No pudo contenerse, simplemente era imposible, ese muchacho que aún le seguía mirando un poco enojado era realmente un ser fuerte, protector, de esos que quisiera tener en su palacio para siempre, que le cuide, lo proteja y sorbe todo…..que.

–¿Vas a dejarme pasar? –Preguntó frustrado, Seiichi inmediatamente se corre y el moreno deja caer los leños en frente de la panadería–. Señora Kari, aquí les dejo los leños que encargó. Son dos monedas de oro.

–Oh, si, si…vuelvo inmediatamente –la mujer entra a su negocio seguido por Seiichi, que aun intentando disimular su atracción sexual por el joven moreno quien se acomodaba el cabello mientras miraba hacia otro lado, intentando no sentirse consternado ante la intensa mirada–. ¿Hm? ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó la mujer.

–Oh, ¿eh? ¡Ah cierto! Usted es Kari Hibari ¿ne? Es la hija de la señora Hisaki.

–¿Y tú eres? Espera, no me digas que tú eres el pequeño Seiichi ¡Por dios! Que grande, como haz crecido…pero, deberías lavarte la cara –tomó un paño, que resultaba estar más sucio que la mismísima cara del joven.

–No, no…..su madre me dijo que de esta forma no me reconocerán los soldados que sirven a mi padre. Verá, quiero intentar vivir aquí, en el pueblo –su mirada vuelve al moreno que estaba afuera–. Y recorer este lugar…..y recorrer a la gente…..

–¿Hm? –la mujer miró al joven y luego al moreno y entendió perfectamente–. ¿Acaso quieres "recorrer" a Sanada-san? –picara como pocos dio en el clavo y el joven se sonrojó.

–¿Sa-Sanada?

–Es hijo de Sanada Hachiro, además de ser miembro de elite de los Samurai, por ser descendiente de Sanada Yukimura…..

–Aaaah…–suspiró.

–Es un muchacho muy apuesto…..–sonrió Kari y le guiño el ojo–. Tal vez él podría "ayudarte" con el recorrido.

–¡Señora! Eso no es digno de mi…..yo debo esperar al…aaah que diablos –suspiró–. Por cierto, su madre me dijo que desde ahora me haré pasar por su hijo ¿tiene algún problema o puede hacerme este favor?

–No hay problema, mi hijo murió al nacer y nadie quiere tocar el tema de los hijos, muy poco saben de mi vida….asi que adelante…..–camina hacia donde esta el muchacho y le entrega las dos monedas.

–Gracias.

–Sanada-san, es un hermoso día y mi hijo acaba de llegar de china. ¿No le molestaría ayudarlo a recorrer el lugar? Para que se familiarice.

–¿Hijo? –Preguntó mirando de arriba abajo a Yukimura–. No se parece mucho a usted. Se ve más "delicado" –le tomó de la mano derecha un tanto brusco–. Uñas perfectas.

–Me gusta cuidar mis dedos…..–apartó de la misma manera su mano, aunque el ligero toque le había causado una descarga eléctrica.

–De acuerdo, lo llevaré a conocer la ciudad….. ¿puede con los leños? –preguntó a Kari.

–Mi marido está por llegar, él se encargará. Disfruten el día –la mujer ingresó a la panadería.

El silencio volvió a ser clave, la mirada añil estaba clavada en la canela, prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra verbalmente pero eso cambió cuando un susurro de "Vamos" y un agite de mano lo hizo caminar detrás de él, a una distancia considerable que sorprendió tajantemente a Sanada. Aunque Geniichirou no era muy hablantin decidió iniciar una conversación, para nada era el simple hecho que le atraía sexualmente el joven y quería conocerlo un poco más antes que su cuerpo reaccionara erróneamente, él no era así, seguía casto a pesar que millones de mujeres se le pretendían constantemente, pero era la primera vez que el interés era completamente al revés, de él hacia el nuevo muchachito.

–¿Hace mucho que estabas en china?

–Desde los cuatro años. Viví allá con una hermana de mi padre –inventó, no era bueno mintiendo pero para una buena historia se necesitaba buenos hechos.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó amenazadoramente.

–Quince, ¿y usted?

–Veinte.

No entendía por qué, pero la diferencia notoria de edad, de peso y de altura le hacían excitarse cada vez un poco más, aunque Seiichi no sabía si esto era compartido o simplemente sus ideas comenzaban a comerle el cerebro. No podía simplemente lanzarse a un muchacho con un cuerpo escultura a realizar maniobras que ni siquiera sabía cómo ni cuándo hacerlas, pues se tenía que mantener puro hasta el día de su boda, lo cual, en estos momentos se le resultaba bastante difícil.

Siguió caminando a ras de él, respondiendo preguntas estúpidas como si sabía montar a caballo, o si pretendía atender la panadería. Entre idas y vueltas pudo escuchar un poco sobre la historia de Genichirou y no solo pensar que era un sexy moreno que le encantaba provocarle debes en cuando con alguna mirada funesta. Los Sanada eran una prestigiosa familia de Samurai, pero las armas no se le daban a cualquier miembro de la familia, y eso Genichirou lo sabía. Su padre se dedicaba a vender leños, su hermano mayor era herrero y trabajaba junto a los Kuwahara, y él, a pesar de haber sido samurái, actualmente trabajaba con su padre. Tenía un sobrino y a pesar que anhelaba darle un nuevo nieto a su padre, no encontraban ni el hombre ni la mujer adecuada para procrear, al menos no hasta el momento que vio a Seiichi, pero eso, quedaba en secreto y se pronunciaba con sus miradas.

–Sanada, Sanada, Sanada…..–esa arrogante y burlona forma de hablar podía ser simplemente del engendro de la ciudad, aquel rufián que vendía baratijas y pócimas para los estúpidos, quien más que Masaharu Niou para engañar a todos. Estaba encima de un caballo, pero en vez de encontrarse sentado de forma vertical, se encontraba horizontalmente, como si el caballo fuera un banquillo–. Veo que al fin encontraste una presa para pasar la noche. Es demasiado delicado para tu gusto, creo que deberías intentarlo con un rinoceronte, un animal así de grande soportaría tu potencia jajajaja.

–¿Qué diablos quieres, Niou? –preguntó con furia, el muchacho se bajo del equino y caminó hacia Seiichi tomándole el rostro y levantándole la cara, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, pero decidió no decir nada y volver a molestar a Sanada–. ¿Qué tienes?

–Nada, nada, quería saber si deseas comprar una poción de amor. ¿O tal vez una poción antidolor? Para que el muchacho no sienta el dolor de trasero que le dejarás jajajajaja.

–¡NIOU! –gritó apretando su puño, pero antes que pudiera avanzar, un muchacho con yukata negra corrió hacia ellos–. ¿Yagyu-sensei?

–Lo siento, lo siento. Masaharu se escapó nuevamente, estaba enseñándole buenos modales –cruzó los brazos cuando llegó a su altura.

–¿Y quién te enseña a ti? –susurró Niou sacándole la lengua.

–¡MASAHARU! Eso es inapropiado…..–saca de su Yukata unos apuntes y se los intenta dar–. Toma, aquí están las reg-…..

–Puri….–Niou le golpea la mano haciendo que los papeles vuelen por el aire y caigan al suelo–. Ups.

–¡MASAHARU! Que desastre ¿me ayudarías? –preguntó a Sanada quien frunciendo el seño se alejó para ayudarle.

–Lo hiciste adrede ¿verdad? –preguntó Yukimura, Niou sonrió de costado.

–Claro que si, su alteza….

–Pe-pero ¿Cómo? –espantado de ser descubierto, Niou sonrió socarronamente–. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

–Mi apodo Brujo no es solamente un sobre-nombre –murmuró–. Bueno también me dicen Rufián, pero eso no está en conversación. Ejem, pues, fueron tus ojos….

–¿Mis ojos?

–Nadie en la aldea tiene ojos violáceos, solo los reyes. Dicen que dios escoge a sus reyes colocándole los ojos violáceos entre los demás terrestres. Puras idioteces que me dice Yagyu para que me vaya a dormir temprano –zarandea y camina hacia el joven, pasándole la mano por sobre los hombros–. Fue fácil descubrirte, pero lo que más me llama la atención es como alguien con tu presencia puede acostarse con un ser como Sanada, bárbaro y feroz como un toro.

–¿Eh? No me he acostado con él.

–Aun….

–¿Cómo…..? –Niou vuelve a sonreír asustando a Yukimura por segunda vez.

–No hace falta venderle pócimas de amor a los idiotas para reconocer cuando hay algo en el aire. Aun así ten cuidado, a veces el amor no es como lo pintan, y puede que el deseo sea más fuerte.

–Ya esta, ahora llévate a ese rufián de aquí antes que mortifique a este muchacho más de lo que esta –susurró Sanada tomando a Niou del cuello de su Yukata y lanzándoselo a Yagyu.

–Gomen nasai, Sanada-san.

–Si, si, ve y haz algo bueno con ese brujo amargado –antes que Yagyu se lo llevara arrastrando, el blanquecino le mostro la lengua con desprecio, lo que hizo que el moreno se enojara aun más.

–No se lleva bien con Niou-san ¿verdad? –preguntó riendo suavemente, Sanada bufó molesto.

–Algo así, desde que éramos pequeños siempre me ha provocado para que le rompa toda la cara, pero en general nunca lo hice, a decir verdad creo que algo lo debo querer. Su padre y mi padre eran buenos amigos. Es un año menor que yo, pero nos hemos criado juntos –suspiró–. Y Yagyu también fue compañero mío, él es maestro de modales, al igual que mi hermanastro Renji.

–¿Hermanastro? Creí que tenía un solo hermano –el joven de cabello largo parecía algo confundido, por lo que Sanada despejó sus dudas.

–Mi madre tuvo una aventura con otro hombre, de allí nació mi hermano Renji, él es dos años menor que yo, es sensei de la escuela que se encuentra aquí, uno de sus peores alumnos, Akaya-kun, es mi subordinado en las tareas de cortar leños. Como es escuálido, le pido que recoja los leños porque no sirve de otra cosa.

–Jajajaja, que cruel.

–Niou-kun se la pasa vendiéndole pócimas que no sirven, y él se lo cree –suspiró–. Poco a poco conocerás a todos los idiotas que son mis amigos de infancia.

–Llegamos a la panadería nuevamente.

–Si, debo irme o mi padre me degollará vivo. Un placer Seiichi…..–le mira de arriba abajo nuevamente y con un ligero gesto se retira.

–Aaaaah…..dios mío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bañarse era todo un lujo, Kari había conseguido un poco de agua para la tina, pero la vergüenza lo inundó al saber que los baños eran comunitarios, y debía albergar en la tina a alguien más aparte de si. Se desnudó completamente y con un trapo viejo enredado en sus caderas entró al baño donde lo esperaba un hombre. Se sintió algo nostálgico al no ver a un anciano o un niño, que le evitara el trauma que estaba a punto de sentir, pero cuando ese cuerpo musculoso se dio la vuelta notó inmediatamente que quien se encontraba allí y compartiría baño con él era nada más que Sanada. Como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, comenzó a sentir arder el cuerpo al notar la figura completamente desnuda del muchacho, sin tuya que cubriera esas enormes partes nobles y comenzó a entender porque Masaharu comentaba sobre la potencia y el tamaño del muchacho en tono de broma.  
Se sonrojo de punta a cabeza, comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero poco a poco se fue el morbo de su cabeza cuando las partes íntimas de Genichirou se sumergieron en el agua y se acostó en la tina con los brazos en los lados.

–Espero que no te moleste compartir la tina conmigo, mi padre dice que necesitaba un baño y yo también lo creo –exclamó, El muchacho rió de costado un tanto avergonzado y sin quitarse la tela que hace de toalla comenzó a sumergirse.

Genichirou miró bastante asombrado como el muchacho parecía realmente un puritano y no mantenía las costumbres de un buen aldeano, demasiado delicado y suave para el gusto de cualquier hombre o mujer que viviera allí. Se quitó la tela y la arrojó una vez estando completamente sumergido y se relajó un poco, comenzó a limpiarse la cara y el cabello, bajo la intensa mirada de Sanada, quien frunció el ceño.

–No eres bueno bañándote solo ¿o qué? –preguntó el moreno.

–Es que….yo…–alza los hombros bastante perturbado. Genichirou tomó una esponja, lo ayudo a darse vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzó a frotarle un suave liquido en la espalda, acercándolo un poco más a él–. ¿Mejor?

–Mucho mejor…..–comenzó a padecer un liguero temor, pero al sentir las manos morenas del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, inmediatamente se relajó. Le estaba dando la espalda, por lo cual comenzó a sentir una cierta dureza en su trasero.

–Nunca vi un pueblerino con una piel tan bien cuidada, tratas de esconderla tras la mugre pero aun así, parece realmente bien cuidada –el suave susurro en su oído lo alertó, por un momento no importaron las palabras.

–Pues, mi tía usaba hiervas especiales de china para cuidar mi pie….aaah….–gimió apenas sintió el rose de unos labios en su cuello, tal vez no era la intención besarle el cuello pero si oler ese perfume que sobresalía de su piel.

–Lo siento…..no pude evitarlo….–sin lugar a dudas estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

Seiichi se dio la vuelta para evitar seguir teniendo ese contacto con algunas partes impúdicas, pero se encontró con los ojos miel del joven samurái frente a frente. Casi fue inmediato lo que pasó, pues no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre él besando sus labios con fuerza y algo de brutalidad. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente besar, en esos momentos se dejaron llevar completamente. El estar desnudos no ayudaba para nada en que las cosas no se pudieran calientes en aquella pequeña tina. Sanada recorrió absolutamente todo su cuerpo y su boca, mientras que Seiichi solo se concentraba en los brazos y abdominales, rozando su trasero contra las caderas de Sanada, sin tener aún un contacto íntimo.  
Al quedarse sin aliento y sus lenguas sin fuerza para ingresar aun más profundo, la boca de Genichirou comenzó a besar la piel blanca de Seiichi, soltándole varios quejidos, mientras el miembro duro del moreno comenzó a crecer rápidamente. ¡No! No podía, no aun, no en esos momentos. Seiichi estaba completamente aterrado, aunque en ese instante Sanada comenzaba a mandar y a tocar lugares intocables, acariciar zonas específicas y besar con pasión la boca y el cuello. Estaba listo, se había lanzado completamente a Yukimura abriéndole las piernas de par en par, listo para entrar y tener el sexo más apasionado de su maldita vida, pero no fue así. Apenas y colocó la punta de su miembro en el trasero, dispuesto a entrar despiadadamente, Seiichi reaccionó. Con su rapidez y torpeza salió de la tina, se colocó aquel trapo viejo y salió disparado fuera ante la vista de varios presentes.

–¿Qué paso? –preguntó un muchacho moreno a un joven pelirrojo.

–Ni idea Jackal –murmuró Bunta observando al chico. Luego las vistas pararon a la tina donde Sanada intentó colocarse algo entre las piernas para que evitaran ver esa erección gigante que tenía, necesitaba calmarla.

–¿Estás bien, Sanada-san? –preguntó el moreno, pero a velocidad luz Sanada cerró la apertura al baño de un golpazo sin decir nada al respecto.

Estuvieron cerca, pero sabía que había sido demasiado apurado por su parte. Tal vez era simple deseo, y no podía desvirgar a un chico por la simple pasión de su cuerpo, tenía que pensarlo bien antes de volver a sentir eso que hacía años quería sentir. Amor.

**Fin de la primera entrega.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2da Entrega.**

Despertó muy temprano a la mañana como era común en los plebeyos. Tenía que admitir que aquella vida pesada no era para él, pero intentaba afrontar las pequeñas cosas que le perturbaban. Durmió toda la noche en una cama hecha con paja y trapos viejos, tapado apenas con una colcha maltratada y padeciendo el frío invierno. A pesar que durante el día el clima invernal no se notaba, de noche debía cubrirse con todo lo que tuviera a mano para no morir congelado.

Era pasada las seis de la mañana y arrastrando sus pies descalzos ingresó a la panadería donde se encontraba un muchacho pelirrojo ordenando los panes. Ese debía ser Marui Bunta, el joven ayudante de la señora Kari, de quien le había contado la noche pasada. Llevaba la cara y cabello tan sucios como los de él, seguramente al haber dormido en sus mismas condiciones. Se acercó muy lentamente y saludó de forma cortés, poco común entre los aldeanos pero que podía ser considerado normal en los extranjeros. El chico, que no debía tener más de diecisiete años, se acercó al joven príncipe y le miró indefinidamente sus ojos, tal vez pareciéndole extrañamente raros el color de los mismos.

–¿Sucede algo? –murmuró el de cabellos azulinos al notar la mirada de su compañero.

–¿Tú fuiste el que salió corriendo de la tina anoche, verdad? –Preguntó, Seiichi afirmó tras un largo suspiro–. Ya veo, mi nombre es Bunta, soy empleado de aquí ¿y tú eres?

–Seiichi, soy hijo de Kari –miró hacia otro lado, le molestaba un poco que le observaran tanto.

–¿Kari tuvo otro hijo? ¿Por qué no te hemos visto todos estos años? –preguntó nuevamente, Seiichi bufó algo molesto.

–Estuve en china, tuve una enfermedad y mi madre me mandó con una tía, es todo –intentó torpemente evitar el tema comenzando a ordenar los panes recién hechos.

–Entonces eres nuevo, cuídate de algunos paisanos, ¡asustan! –murmuró acercándose a la ventana y señalándole una extraña construcción a lo lejos–. Sobre todo de aquellos que viven allí, en esa zona, solo habitan brujos y bromistas.

–¿Cómo Niou?

–¿Lo conociste? –esta vez la mirada de Marui fue de completo espanto.

–No me pareció tan malo…..

–Tiene sus momentos. Su familia es de estafadores, rufianes y brujos; no es una buena junta para ti –masculló.

–¿Tienes algo que decirme de Sanada? –cuestionó curioso, Marui sonrió.

–Pues, dicen que es bravo como toro, es decir, aquí hay baños comunitarios y todos nos conocemos entre nosotros, es obvio que mucha gente ha visto desnudo a Sanada-san, y es bastante "interesante" para algunos –susurró rascándose la barbilla–. Eso he oído.

–Aaaah si…..–suspiró.

–¿Tu lo has visto, ne? ¿Qué pasó en el baño?

–Na-Nada…..–se da la vuelta evitando el tema.

–¿Acaso tuvieron un baño lujurioso? –Con un tinte perverso se acercó, pero el chico sigue ignorando las preguntas–. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18? ¿19?

–¡Quince!

–Wooo…..quince…..creo que vas algo rápido ¿no crees? Aquí es una deshonra que chicos tan jóvenes se embaracen. Creo que hasta el momento, la edad de castidad es hasta los 18 años.

–¡No he estado con él….!

–Aun así cuídate…..los Sanada son conocidos por su potencia, ¿por qué crees que Keichirou Sanada tiene un hijo? Una noche furtiva y enseguida aparece la panzona. Son Sanada.

–¿A poco crees eso? –antes de responder se abrió la puerta dejando entrar al muchacho moreno de fuerte mirada. Marui corrió detrás de la mesada de panes.

–¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Sanada a Yukimura, este intentó hacerse el indiferente pero no pudo, la atracción física había aumentado desde el baño que se dieron juntos.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó. Genichirou frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto para que salieran de allí, el azulino hizo caso omiso pero no sirvió de mucho dado que lo tomaron fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastraron hacia afuera. Marui quiso objetar pero ya estaban fuera de su periferia.

–Quiero hablar sobre ayer –susurró estando ya fuera de la vista de cualquier aldeano, a un costado de la panadería–. Lo siento, fue abrupto de mi parte, apenas y nos conocemos y no soy de esa clase de personas, lamento mucho haberlo herido.

–No debes disculparte…..yo también tengo mi carga de culpa. No debí besarlo –suspiró pesadamente y caminó unos pasos hacia la calle–. Creo que aun soy muy joven y no pienso correctamente.

–No es eso, siendo el mayor también debí pensar más en ti y menos en mí…–le toma del hombro y se acerca suavemente hacia él–. Me gustaría poder…..salir.

–¿Salir conmigo? –se dio la vuelta, sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca para ser políticamente correcto.

–Para compensarte el que….te haya tomado desprevenido –definitivamente no se le daba muy bien ese tipo de cosas, tener veinte años no acallo sus hormonas y mucho menos las ahogo, ahora se encontraba en la cúspide de su tormenta interna y nada ni nadie podría detenerle.

–Me parece bien…–le da la mano, Genichirou no supo al principio el porqué de la reacción pero atinó a ser lo único que le servía y salía en ese momento, besarla dulcemente y mirarle esos hermosos ojos añiles.

–Es una promesa –susurró, se acercó lentamente al más joven y le besó.

Nuevamente comenzó a sentir aquella picara electricidad que le permitió aferrarse que su cuerpo mientras sentía la incansable boca devorar sus labios. Aquella sensación nunca vivida comenzaba a gustarle y mucho más ahora que no parecía prohibido siendo un aldeano más.  
Lo empujó contra la pared y deslizó las manos por debajo de aquellos trapos viejos que traía encima el joven de cabellos azules, mientras suavemente gemía en la boca del mayor. Nuevamente sintió una erección contra su pelvis, estaba ves mucho menos notoria pero aun así excitante, le acarició el cabello oscuro y bajó hacia las clavículas metiendo una de sus manos por la torneada espalda del más alto. Quisiera que durara toda la eternidad ese beso, pero al cortarse, no terminó el calor y la acción.

–N-No debemos….–susurró Seiichi apenas y terminó de danzar sus labios, pero el moreno no parecía estar completamente lucido.

–Yo deseo ésto….–musitó.

Apretó aún más su cuerpo contra la pared y no tenía escapatoria, a diferencia de la última vez que pudo salir de la tina, esta vez no era posible una escapada rápida estando aprisionado entre esa "espada" y la pared. Sintió que le bajaban el pantalón y que las manos se deslizaron por la cadera apretando sus nalgas. Definitivamente esto tenía que acabar antes que sus gritos comenzaran a oírse por toda la ciudad, pues según manifestaba aquella previa, el "acto" sería más que satisfactorio, una acción placentera llena de dolor y placer.

–Por favor…..aaaah…..mi madre es-esta por llegar…..–gimoteó rasgando su garganta para no soltar un alarido que le costara su dignidad.

–¡Genichirou! ¿Dónde estás hijo? –se escuchó la voz más gruesa de su padre, lo cual alertó al moreno a terminar esa práctica sexual que apenas y comenzaba–. Lo siento, debo irme.

–Aaaaah…..s-si…..–tembló ligeramente y se subió los pantalones un poco, aun con sus labios hinchados y mojados, de un tono rosa claro, y ese sonrojo permanente en su mejilla como si estuviera haciendo 30 grados de calor.

–Lo continuaremos hoy a la tarde…iremos a un lugar apartado….–le tomó las manos–. Jamás he dicho esto a nadie, pero…..siento que estamos destinados.

–¿De-destinados? –preguntó sorprendido. Sanada sonrió de costado y salió corriendo para buscar a su padre–. Destinados…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel viejo castillo abandonado, en penumbras y cubierto por telarañas, carabelas y esqueletos de antiguos samuráis se encontraba un joven de cabello oscuro mirando en una gigantesca olla. Sus ojos castaños iban y venían constantemente esperando una señal de los dioses a quienes había invocado. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, alrededor de viejos cadáveres podridos y putrefactos, pero que no emitían olores por alguna extraña razón.  
Se escuchan unos pasos y como un albino aparta la vieja telaraña que le impedía avanzar. Sonrió al ver a su primo allí, con esa pálida mirada, observando directamente a los ojos una vez que alejó por completo sus dudas de aquella olla gigante.

–¿Conoces al príncipe? –preguntó Masaharu. El muchacho más joven afirmó–. Lo he visto.

–Imposible.

–¿Por qué no me crees, viejo ruin? –cuestionó con una sonrisa más que macabra, lo que hizo enojar al joven Senri nuevamente.

–Primero, soy más joven que tú, Masaharu; y segundo, es imposible, el joven príncipe se encuentra en los castillos –no estaba convencido, pero quería tener en claro que su primo no le mentía.

–Jajajaja, me da mucha risa tu incertidumbre, Senri. Pero tengo muchísimo en que posar mi atención para inventar un estúpido rumor sobre un joven príncipe que está a punto de ser desflorado –comenzó a jugar con una de los cráneos que se juntaban allí, intentando moverle la mandíbula para burlarse.

–Sanada.

–Lo predijiste hace ya diez años –susurró Niou con una voz extraña para hacer creer que quien hablara no era más sino ese cráneo de un samurái muerto.

–¡Deja de jugar con eso, Masaharu! No hay nada que podamos hacer….–susurró levantándose y limpiando su yukata–. Estas cosas deben pasar.

–Podemos cortársela a Genichirou, será divertido…..–rio tirando el cráneo lejos, partiéndose en el acto.

–No podemos cambiar el destino para salvarle la vida al futuro emperador. Tenemos que dejar que el tiempo nos diga que podemos hacer, mientras tanto, seré yo quien participe en el nacimiento del nuevo emperador.

–¿La bruja y vieja emperatriz nuevamente está embarazada? –preguntó Masaharu. Chitose ríe y niega con la cabeza.

–El hijo de Sanada-san y Yukimura-kun nacerá en exactamente 9 meses.

–¿Ya lo hicieron? Son rápidos…..

–No, pero lo harán…..–señala el piso–. Hoy mismo.

–¿Hoy? Se conocieron ayer…–cruza los brazos–. Conozco a Yagyu desde los 3 años y no me deja tocarle un pelo. Ellos se conocen hace dos minutos y ya tienen sexo.

–Hmmm….será que a Yagyu le gusta alguien más –rio de costado.

–¿Y tú Chitose? Estás solito solo, eres el señor solitario y solo vas a quedar –saca la lengua y se retira dejado un destello a su paso. Chitose entrecierra los ojos y camina hacia la enorme olla.

–Nueve….nueve meses más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Kari, Seiichi frunció el ceño pero respondió amablemente como todo un emperador.

–A ningún lado.

–¿A ningún lado? –bufó–. No me gusta la actitud que estas teniendo Seiichi, viniste aquí para conocer a la gente y solo haz estado escapándote de tus tareas.

–¡No es eso! –Respondió y bajó los hombros–. No quiero seguir arruinando los panes, ustedes viven de esto.

–Pero debes aprender de alguna forma, hijo. Al menos puedes decirme ¿a qué hora vuelves? –nuevamente cuestionó, Seiichi alzó los brazos.

–No tengo idea.

–¿Con quién vas?

–Sanada-san –Kari se alertó un poco.

–Escucha hijo, está bien que hagas amistades y Sanada es un excelente chico, pero….no sé, no quiero que te pase algo por andar con él sin mi cuidado. Mejor quédate.

–Pero ¡Mamá! Yo nunca he salido con nadie, solo con Madame Hisaki. Por favor, no me prives de ser un adolescente más aquí….–coloca sus manos juntas y le mira enternecedoramente.

–Ay Seiichi, pero Genichirou es muy mayor para ti.

–Él me cuidará, no haremos nada solo pasear a caballo y mirar las estrellas, volveré antes que te puedas imaginar algo.

–De acuerdo….–ve ingresar a Sanada a la panadería–. Genichirou.

–Buenas noches Kari, puedo salir con su hijo hoy ¿verdad? –Kari miró a Genichirou, luego a Seiichi quien le rogaba, no pudo evitarlo, ese muchacho le traía enormes recuerdos–. De acuerdo.

–Gracias mamá, volveré temprano…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La idea de un paseo a caballo y mirar las estrellas no era cierto, pero en cierta manera ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso observando las estrellas del firmamento. No habían hablado mucho, pues pasaron la mitad de su cita caminando y mirando el paisaje hasta llegar a un apartado de la aldea. Se tendieron al piso y observaron con sus hermosos ojos el cielo azul y como poco a poco se tornaba negro y comenzaban a aparecer aquellas encantadoras estrellas.

–Mi padre cuenta que aquí fui concebido…..–susurró girando su cabeza–. Hace ya más de veinte años. Mi madre y mi padre ya tenían a Keichirou, no necesitaban nada más, pero al darse cuenta que su amor aún seguía fogoso, lo renovaron.

–Mis papás dicen que intentaron durante mucho tiempo tener otro bebé, pero al no poder también decidieron apartarse de la civilización para poder engendrar….es una historia extraña pero interesante.

–¿Tú y yo fuimos concebidos aquí mismo? –Poco a poco se movió entre el paso hasta llegar junto al muchacho y colocársele encima–. Nosotros debemos concebir también, un ¿romance?

–Jajajaja no pareces de los hombres que hablan de romance.

–No lo soy, pero tampoco mi padre lo era –se acerca gentilmente besando su cuello enriquecedor–. Quiero que aquí inicie la historia.

–¿Te parece apropiado? Aaaaah…..–gimoteó, sintiendo esas manos grandes y duras pasar por encima de su cuerpo.

–El lugar más apropiado. Donde nacimos….de aquí venimos y aquí vamos…..–selló la boca con un apasionado beso.

La húmeda lengua jugueteó durante un rato por la cavidad del muchacho, ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa y la mano era completamente de ellos, por lo cual, no se rehusó a seguir con la práctica con la que habían acabado de aventón hoy a la mañana.  
La ropa se fue volviendo completamente innecesaria, y el paso rozaba su piel haciéndole cosquillas y generándole picazón. Abrió sus piernas para dejar pasar el cuerpo de Sanada, el cual al ser más grande que el suyo comenzaba a incomodarlo un poco.

Los pantalones desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que la camisa y ahora solo la luz de la luna resaltaba los cuerpos desnudos de ambos amantes. La boca se deslizó por su cuello y terminó en la clavícula, mientras que las manos níveas recorrían aquellos brazos torneados y esa espalda dura, aunque la dureza que más sentía era la del joven, enorme y viril miembro que en ese momento le parecía anormal.

–De a poco…..creo que me dolerá –susurró una vez que Genichirou comenzó a acomodar su miembro alzado para ingresar al cuerpo.

–Tranquilo, dolerá al comienzo, todo duele.

La punta, simplemente la cabeza de su pene y se retorció del dolor. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda ocasionando un terrible y ahogado quejido de dolor en su "amante" que provocó la entrada abrupta de la mitad del pene. Gritó y rasguño la espalda tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los morenos brazos le aferraban. Era difícil tener relaciones sexuales y no entendía cuál podría ser el goce del mismo cuando el dolor era indescriptible. Sacó un poco de su miembro hacia afuera y lo volvió a meter generando otra sensación distinta, pero esta vez con tintes placenteros ahogando un gemido.  
Y solo era la mitad. Volvió a sacar y meter la mitad de su pene, para no incomodar demasiado a Seiichi, quien comenzó a sangrar levemente, pero no le dio importancia.

–Mételo todo…..

–¿Es-estas seguro?

–S-Si…..si…..–cerró sus ojos fuertemente y volvió a clavar sus uñas para poder resistir lo que vendría.

Incrustó en su cuerpo el miembro entero, largando un terrible alarido de dolor que poco a poco se remplazó con gemidos de placer. Sintió su entrada y salida, el vaivén tan sensual que jamás había imaginado, y siguió arañando aquella enorme espalda mientras era besado por los labios más sensuales que jamás hubiera imaginado. Gemidos, gritos, sensaciones inexplicables y transpiración, la pasión desmedida entre las entradas y salidas agobiantes y galopantes del mayor que hacían tiritar de pasión al más joven, cuyo cuerpo aun parecía inexperto o no estaba preparado para recibir tanto de golpe.

Creyó que se desmayaría, pues la sensación tremenda que le generaba el ingresar al cuerpo un miembro extraño, con aquel tamaño y encima con la fuerza de un toro. Irguió su cuerpo y pudo notar que al igual que su moreno, su propio miembro también se encontraba duro y el movimiento de sus vientres le hacía llegar al éxtasis. Muy a pesar de haber eyaculado, el miembro de Sanada aún se encontraba viril y duro, los movimientos no habían cesado, hasta parecían más fuertes, y los gemidos cada vez eran mucho más graves.  
No podía durar mucho tiempo así, no aguantaba, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, transpirado y se sentía algo sucio, Sanada continuaba su ritmo fuerte y preciso, tocando aquel punto que comenzó a hacerle vibrar. No podía respirar con normalidad y la lengua de Genichirou se deslizaba por su clavícula, iniciando una nueva guerra entre las embestidas terriblemente fuertes y la lengua ardiente. Era inexplicable, y gracias a dios antes de desmayarse pudo sentir como terminaba dentro de si, esa sensación de un fluido caliente deslizarse dentro y por sus piernas, hasta ahogarlo internamente. Esa deliciosa sensación.

…_..Seiichi…..Seiichi. _

–¿Seiichi? –abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver al moreno desnudo, esta vez era de día, el sol comenzaba a molestarle.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó intentando incorporarse, le dolía muchísimo todo su cuerpo, inclusive su boca.

–Debe ser pasara las ocho, nos quedamos dormidos –susurró y le besó aferrando su cuerpo aún más al de él–. Creo que estoy listo para un quinto round.

–¿Quinto? –preguntó, vio que su ropa aún seguía en el suelo e intentó tomarla, pero Sanada le sujetó de las caderas y lo atrajo así.

–Fueron cuatro veces.

–Con razón me duele todo….–lo sentó encima de sus caderas y comenzó a besarle el cuello–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que jamás me cansaré de esto…..–le aferra contra si–. Me dejaste lastimada la espalda.

–Es tu culpa…..–empezó a escuchar unos golpes, era el ruido que hacían los caballos galopando–. Viene alguien.

–Imposible, este lugar está apartado de todos y todo…..ven vamos a hacerlo de nuevo…–lo toma nuevamente dispuesto a continuar, pero Seiichi aun se encontraba alerta.

–Shhhh….estoy seguro que alguien viene –se levanta, cubriendo su desnudez con los trapos de Sanada, y observó a lo lejos dos caballos trotar–. ¡Es ese chico! Ehm…. ¿cómo se llamaba?

–Seiichi…. ¿de qué diablos hablas?

–Niou, Masaharu Niou, viene en un caballo junto a otro sujeto –tomó a Sanada del brazo y lo levantó–. Tenemos que irnos.

–No hables tonterías Seiichi, Niou ni siquiera conoce este lugar –lo aferra nuevamente a su cuerpo, aun desnudos ambos y comenzó a besarlo–. Déjame hacerte olvidar eso.

–Vaya…..no pensaba encontrarlos aquí…–una voz socarrona y burlona inmediatamente hizo presencia, Sanada cubrió su desnudez con Seiichi, y a la vez también cubrió la del joven al ponerlo junto a su cuerpo.

–Niou, te dije que no viniéramos aquí –susurró Chitose Senri, primo por parte de madre de Masaharu.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó enojado el mayor.

–Pues viendo como tienes sexo con un chico que conoces hace un día…..dime ¿Cómo se siente haber desflorado al futuro emp…?

–¡CALLATE NIOU! –gritaron Senri y Seiichi al mismo tiempo, ante la mirada atónita y confundida de Sanada.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo….no diré más….–los mira de arriba hacia abajo–. Pero debes enseñarme como haces para que se te entregue alguien que acabas de conocer, he intentado todos los trucos con Yagyu y no cede.

–Será porque es inteligente –bufó y levantó la ropa de Seiichi para que se cubriera, Niou no apartaba la vista de ellos aunque Chitose si había cubierto sus ojos–. Date la vuelta.

–¿Y qué sino quiero?

–Te golpearé tan fuerte que ni tu madre te reconocerá.

–Tengo mucha información Sanada, no me hagas usarla…..–mira a ambos–. Creo que los dos se han mentido mutuamente, pero la vida hará que ustedes sepan con quienes tratan. Vamos Puri, dejemos a los tortolitos solos –comienza a galopar con su caballo.

–Oye, no me dejes aquí…..–Chitose lo siguió.

Seiichi observó a Genichirou. ¿Acaso también había un oscuro secreto detrás de ese joven hombre?

**Fin de la Segunda entrega.**


	3. Chapter 3

3era Entrega.

Trato de acomodar sus viejos ropajes, pero le era inútil en esos momentos, llevaba los botones rotos y no podía acomodarla bien en su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que había tomado por error la playera de Genichirou, pero parecía demasiado chiquita para el enorme cuerpo del muchacho.  
Caminó mirando hacia los costados y entró sin más a la tienda de panes, suspiró al notar que no hacía nadie y se colocó detrás de las mesadas, dispuesto a comenzar el trabajo. Había demasiado silencio, por lo que se alertó un poco asustadizo y giró su cabeza para ver a Kari con los brazos cruzados y una expresión sombría. Mordió sus dientes e intentó gesticular una sonrisa, pero era imposible, la dama lo había descubierto. Un fuerte escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, no podía más que rendirse ante la desafiante postura de su "cuidadora".

–¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –habló la mujer, su expresión no variaba–. ¿Sabes acaso la hora que es? ¡Son las ocho y media! ¿Dónde estuviste estas diez horas?

–Lo siento Madame Kari, lo siento de verdad…. –musitó bajito e hizo una reverencia de perdón–. Realmente me quedé dormido.

–¿Dormido? –preguntó sorprendida–. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

–Pu-Pues…–tembloroso desvió su mirada, a lo que Kari logrón descifrarlo con la simple visión hacia aquella playera de color castaño.

–¿Estuviste íntimamente con Sanada-kun? –La inmensa sorpresa en el rostro del menor hizo responder la pregunta por si misma–. ¿Cómo lo sé? Eso que llevas puesto es la playera que Sanada usa siempre, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Eso significa que ambos se quitaron la ropa. ¿Cómo pudiste?

–Pues…..empezó con un beso y….

–¡No, no Seiichi! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Deshonraste a tu familia, si alguien se entera que has estado con un plebeyo y más aún, ¡con Sanada Genichirou! –curvó su ceja en modo de cuestión, sin entender porque sus padres se enojarían por el simple hecho de haber estado íntimamente con "Sanada Geniichirou", pero lo dejó pasar al ver la mirada desencajada de su cuidadora–. ¿Qué le diré a mi madre? ¿Qué le diré? Ella me pidió que cuide tu honra y dignidad, lo primero que haces es ir a acostarte con ese joven…no, no –se toma la cabeza–. No pensé que llegarías a tanto.

–Escucha, no es nada, nadie se enterará de eso. Me casaré en unos años, no sabrán que yo he estado con un hombre ¿quién va a saberlo? –Preguntó al aire, tomó las manos de Kari y le miró a los ojos–. Lo lamento, es mi culpa, me dejé llevar…pero, amo a ese hombre. Me ha hecho sentir cosas que nadie más me pudo hacer sentir. Descubrí algo nuevo en mí que….

–Debes volver al castillo –los ojos violáceos de Seiichi se oscurecieron–. Debes estar aquí solamente cuatro días, tendrás que romperle el corazón a Geniichirou, dado que una vez tú vuelto al castillo, no podrás verle de nuevo.

–¡No! Eso no puede ser –la suelta bruscamente y camina hacia atrás–. No podrán hacerme esto.

–Seiichi, tú prometiste que solo estarías aquí unos días –un joven pelirrojo al escuchar los gritos se acercó a la entrada para ver la discusión entre "madre" e "hijo", colocó su oreja en la puerta para poder oírlos mejor.

–¡Pero no sabía que algo así me pasaría! Por favor, déjame quedarme, un tiempo más…..–se agachó, arrodillándose y besándole los pies–. Déjame quedarme.

–Seiichi, levántate, es una deshonra para tu padre que estés pidiendo ésto, debes volver a donde perteneces –susurró la mujer intentando levantarlo–. Tú y Sanada no están destinados a estar juntos, prométeme que no volverás a verle.

–¡JAMAS! Yo le amo….le amo como no tienes idea.

–¡LO CONOCES HACE DOS DÍAS! ¿Cómo puedes amarle? Y más encima ¡te acostaste con él así sin más! No puedo dejar que siga, me degollarán viva si se enteran de esto; si tu padre y madre se enteran–se cubre la cara–. Mi panadería, mis empleados, mi pobre, pobre esposo….todo se desmoronará sino te devuelvo al lugar donde eres.

–Por favor Kari, por favor no me hagas esto…

–Es mi última palabra –afirmó la mujer, Seiichi salió corriendo de allí hacia su habitación al final del pasillo.

Marui se alejó de la puerta impresionado: ¿acaso ese joven no era hijo de Kari-san? Imposible, algo extraño comenzaba a gestarse en ese lugar, y debía averiguarlo. Respiró fuerte y exhaló con calma, dio un paso hacia atrás golpeándose contra otra persona. Se asustó, pero al darle la vuelta notó que era Jackal Kuwahara, un extraño joven moreno que emigró del extranjero, era herrero junto a su padre. Colocó una mano en su pecho y exhaló aliviado, notó que en las manos del moreno había una llave con un candado, seguramente había traído aquello para la seguridad de la panadería.

–Jackal, gracias a dios que estas aquí, algo raro pasa en este lugar –Jackal no entiende muy bien que trata de indicarle el pelirrojo, pero escucha–. Algo pasa con Seiichi, el "hijo" de Kari.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Parece que no es su hijo, lo escuché hablar recién, discutían y ella le decía que los padres de Seiichi la degollarían si se enteraran que Sanada "hizo lo suyo" con él.

–Lo sospechábamos –murmuró el moreno–. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

–Solo hay un hombre que puede darnos información, pero…tendremos que arrastrarnos para poder conseguir su palabra –cruzó los brazos–. Nunca pensé que necesitaríamos su ayuda, pero….creo que no hay más remedio.

–¡No, no, no! Dijiste que no volveríamos a ir a ese lugar ni lo volveríamos a ver a ese estafador….ni lo sueñes –se da la vuelta–. No iré.

–¿Acaso me dejarás ir solo? ¡Qué valiente, Jackal! –le golpea la cabeza.

–Aaaay, pero….no quiero ir, siempre pierdo monedas, y solo tengo cinco para comer. ¡No iré! No por un capricho tuyo…..no…. ¡No me pongas esa cara! Dije que no….aaay me arrepentiré toda la vida –susurró.

–¡Si! Iremos a ver a Niou Masaharu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una extraña choza de madera y paja, Masaharu y su familia vendía antigüedades, además de objetos extraños considerados místicos/mágicos. No solían tener muchos clientes, solo extranjeros e idiotas que creían en los trucos que Masaharu desde muy pequeño hacía. La familia Niou-Chitose era conocida por sus habilidades, no solo en el arte de la adivinación, sino que poseían una magia poco común, un misterio que podía resultar aterrador para la gente que aún no podía ver el encanto debajo de esa mata de cabellos.  
La rutina de Masaharu era simple, atender a la gente que llegaba hasta la tarde, y a la noche iba a clases de modales, por la que se ganó el título de "pesadilla del Reino", dado a su mala actitud y bromas constantes.  
Él era el único hijo de la familia Niou, además de primo de Senri Chitose, poderoso adivino y hechicero que vivía en las colinas. A diferencia de su familia, Masaharu usaba sus poderes para ganar dinero, vender brebajes que no funcionaban o baratijas que le adjudicaba poderes místicos irreales. Todo con el fin de sacarles a los idiotas.

El favorito, Akaya Kirihara, un muchacho de quince años, que estudiaba junto a Yanagi en la escuela de modales y saberes del pueblo. Akaya era inocente, no es que se aprovechara de la "inocencia" pero la familia del chico tenía bastante dinero, a pesar que no llegaban al nivel de la riqueza de los emperadores, pero era una familia de samuráis muy prestigiosa.

–¿Y para qué sirve eso? –Preguntó señalando una olla hecha de madera–. Dice el precio diez monedas de oro, debe ser muy valiosa.

–Claro que sí, si te escondes dentro de la olla, te creerás una serpiente al primero que toque el flautín; te haré una demostración –le entrega un flautín barato hecho de madera, y se coloca en la enorme olla, colocando la tapa encima de él y agachándose lo suficiente para entrar.

–Ok, aquí va –comienza a tocar una melodía particular, Masaharu comienza a salir meneándose como una serpiente, lo que deja impresionado al joven–. Wooo, eres genial Niou, pero tengo cinco monedas ¿puedo pagarte las otras cinco luego?

–Claro claro…..–Akaya estaba a punto de tomar la olla, pero Masaharu lo detiene–. No, no….el pago total no está hecho, así que no puedes llevártela.

–¿Y si me llevo solo la tapa? –preguntó, Niou sonríe con sorna y afirma–. Wooo, gracias Niou. ¡YANAGI SEMPAI, MIRE, MIRE! –Corre fuera de la tienda–. SOY UNA SERPIENTE.

–¿Nuevamente compraste en lo de Niou-kun? Te dije que no malgastes tu dinero en eso….–se escucha un especie de bofetada que fue directo a la cabeza del joven y el lloriqueo de Kirihara.

–Todo problema de naturaleza incoherente tiene un nombre, Masaharu Niou –un pelirrojo abrió las telas que hacían de puerta en aquel lugar, Masaharu lo miró de reojo.

–Vaya Bunta, no te veo desde que eras enano y gordo…espera, espera ¡sigues siéndolo! Jajajajajajaja –rio con desprecio, Masaharu frunció el entre cejo–. ¿Qué quieren? Tengo todo lo que desean en mi tienda de antigüedades.

–Dirás, de baratijas –susurró Jackal–. ¿Solo vives de lo que le sacas a Kirihara, no te da vergüenza aprovecharse de alguien pequeño?

–Creo que es obvio que no –sonrió mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la vitrina–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

–Queremos información, tú lo sabes todo porque eres el chusma de aquí y tu hermano es un adivino famoso –se sentó en una de las bancas y recibió un golpe a mano abierta de Masaharu en su cabeza–. Oyeee…..eso dolió.

–No es mi hermano, es mi primo –cruzó los brazos–. ¿Cuánto están dispuestos a pagar?

–¿No puedes hacerlo porque somos amigos o algo así? –preguntó Marui juntando sus manos, Niou se las separó.

–No vivo de amistad, pero puedo hacerles una rebaja. ¿Qué desean saber? –preguntó sentándose en un banquillo detrás de su mostrador. Jackal mira a Marui, quien comienza a hablar.

–Necesitamos información de Seiichi, hijo de Kari.

–¿Qué Seiichi? –preguntó con una sonrisa bastante socarrona y despreciable.

–¿A cuántos Seiichis conoce?

–Pues ahora que preguntas, a dos…..–murmuró–. El príncipe –Muestra un dedo–. Y el hijo de Kari. ¿No te parece una extraña coincidencia? –la cuestión fue expresada con un tono de ironía, lo cual hizo que Marui abriera grande su boca.

–Entiendo….. ¡Gracias Niou!

–¡Qué gracias ni que nada, dame diez monedas de oro! –Cruzó los brazos, Marui se espantó.

–¿Diez? Es un robo….

–Ahora que lo dices, si, es un robo –saca una espada reluciente–. Paguen o se irán de aquí en trozos.

–Esto se llama amenaza –Bunta busca entre sus bolsillos.

–¿En serio? Yo lo llamó "Método efectivo de cobranza" –recibe las cinco monedas de oro de Marui y las cinco de Jackal–. Me encantó hacer negocios con ustedes, ahora váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer.

–¿Intentar conquistar a Yagyu con algún brebaje raro? –preguntó Marui, esta vez con la misma ironía que él albino.

–…..Largo de aquí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía quitarse de la cabeza este momento que vivió en aquel apartado lugar con Seiichi. Estaba enamorado, no iba a negarlo, pero también le parecía que sus hormonas le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada. Trato de quitarse al muchacho de la cabeza en varias oportunidades, pero el pensar tan pasionalmente en él le hizo casi cortarle la mano a uno de sus ayudantes.  
"Debes descansar un momento, hijo", le había dicho el padre una vez casi realiza una ejecución al estar perdido en sus pensamientos,; algo malo estaba pasando, algo muy malo, sentía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas que ese chico le estaba mintiendo, que algo raro había detrás de esos ojos violáceos tan peculiares: ¿pero qué?

–Hijo, ¿puedes ir a casa de Kari y preguntarle si ya tiene el dinero de los leños que le alcancé hoy a la mañana? –el señor de entrados años se quitó el sudor de su frente y se sentó en una silla de madera mientras observaba a Genichirou perdiendo su visión entre la arboleda. Pero al escuchar el nombre Kari, inmediatamente sus sentidos se alertaron.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –el joven afirmó con su cabeza, su padre se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia él–. ¿Pasa algo entre tú y ese muchacho de ojos añiles?

–¿Muchacho? ¿Hablas de Seiichi, el hijo de Kari? –el hombre cruzó los brazos un tanto confundido.

–¿Hijo de Kari? Pensé que ella ya no podía tener familia luego que perdió su embarazo –el padre parecía bastante convencido de aquello–. Es más, yo mismo estaba allí cuando el médico del pueblo le dijo que no podría tener bebés.

–¿Entonces? ¿De quién será hijo? –preguntó bastante cohibido.

–Hmmm, pues ahora que lo dices, su madre tuvo otro hijo más joven.

–¿Hermano?

–No, no, pero debido a la edad de ese muchacho, tal vez ese hijo joven lo tuvo a temprana edad, bueno no estoy seguro –suspiró–. Aun así querido, es un chico muy joven, no es para ti.

–¿Puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida? Aun quieres que me case con esa muchacha amiga de mi familia, yo no quiero un casamiento arreglado. Quiero, sentir algo diferente, no tener un hijos en un matrimonio sin amor ¡cómo te pasó con mamá! –sintió una bofetada en el rostro y el enojo en esa mirada oscura de su padre.

–No vuelvas a decir eso ¡NO LO VUELVAS A DECIR! –gritó.

–Pero papá, tú y mamá no se amaron nunca. Ella se fue, nos dejó a nosotros…tuvo un hijo con otro aldeano, Renji, mi hermano. Yo adoro a Renji pero odio a mi madre….. –masculló, estaba desencajado, comenzó a sentir una leve sudoración.

–¡No digas eso!

–¿Por qué no? ¡ODIO A MI MADRE, LA ODIO, LA ODIO PORQUE NO ME HA QUERI…..!

–ELLA NO ES TU MADRE…

El silencio se hizo presente en esos momentos, sintió que iba a desmayarse, esa información acababa de partirle el alma, pues su identidad estaba siendo atacada. ¿Entonces esa mujer que durante años llamó "madre" no era su madre? Comenzó a caer en conclusión que ella nunca lo había tratado como a su hijo, como si lo hizo con su hermano mayor y con Renji Yanagi. ¿Entonces quién era su madre? ¿Su papá había sido infiel y se había quedado con él como castigo?

–¿Entonces? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Sientate hijo, la historia es muy larga y tediosa.

–¡DIMELO, DIME QUIEN ES MI MADRE! –le tomó de la ropa y lo aprisionó contra la pared–. ¡DIME QUIEN ES MI MADRE, PAPÁ! ESO SI ERES MI VERDADERO PADRE.

–Si lo soy….cof…..lo soy hijo –susurró–. Tu….tu madre es…Yamiko Tsumura.

–¿Yamiko….? ¿Tsumura? Ese es el nombre de….

–De la emperatriz hijo, tú eres el futuro emperador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡Kabaji! Bajame aquí por favor –un joven muchacho de cabellera castraña y hermosos ojos azules hizo acto de presencia.

Dentro de un carruaje y acompañado por su sirviente Kabaji, se encontraba el futuro emperador de la zona de Tokio dentro de Japón. Atobe Keigo era un prestigioso y muy popular caballero, se bajo del carruaje frente al castillo y le pidió a su sirviente que limpiara la tierra de su capa. Con una corona adornando su cabeza y una mirada completamente superior, entró donde el emperador y emperatriz aguardaban por él.

–He venido a pedir la mano de su hijo –miró sus uñas y luego volvió su vista hacia la pareja–. Ustedes quieren que su joven hijo Seiichi, se case con un joven emperador de clase como yo ¿verdad Kabaji?

–Usu.

–Pero yo tengo demasiados pretendientes, ni siquiera debería estar aquí gastando mi tiempo ¿verdad Kabaji?

–usu.

–Su excelencia, una vez que vea a nuestro joven hijo seguramente sus dudas se disiparan y terminará casándose con él –murmuró el emperador.

–Me dijeron que su cuerpo es perfectamente sano para tener a un niño dentro, a pesar que solamente quiero un heredero para no despilfarrar mi fortuna –miró de reojo a la institutriz–. Traiga al joven.

–¿Eh? ¿Disculpe? –preguntó la anciana, algo nerviosa.

–Dije que traiga al joven ¿acaso es sorda? –cruzó los brazos y le miró con esa gélido rostro.

–Él pasa que él esta enfermo ahora, esta bastante enfermo, y necesita guardar reposo –mintió la doncella.

–¿Y en cuanto tiempo estará? No podré quedarme aquí para siempre, hay asuntos que requieren mi inmediata presencia –afirmó Keigo.

–¿Por qué no se queda mejor unos días, joven? Así podrá conocer el castillo que será de ambos si su respuesta es afirmativa al casarse con nuestro pequeño –Atobe giró la mirada y afirmó.

–De acuerdo, pero solo dos días. Tengo asuntos muy importantes para perder el tiempo por un chiquillo enfermo.

A pesar que al emperador no le gustó la arrogancia de Keigo, era el único joven heredero al trono que aun estaba disponible para su hijo, y eso no lo dejaría pasar jamás.

Fin de la 3era entrega.


	4. Chapter 4

4ta Entrega

Necesitaba despejar su mente de aquella idea donde su vida era una burda mentira, durante veinte años creyó y creció sobre un engaño que cada día le hacía peor. Decidió salir a caminar luego de una discusión terrible con su padre; estaba claro una cosa, iría ante la Emperatriz y le impondría que lo reconociera, nunca le importó la fortuna ni el poder, pero dado a que fue adulta cuando lo concibió, debió haberse hecho responsable de él.  
No quiso jamás reconocimiento, solamente una familia real que no lo maltrate como hizo durante años su madrastra.  
Se sentó sobre una roca y sus ojos se perdieron en la tierra del suelo, necesitaba alejarse de todo y todos, pero no podía, había algo que le ataba completamente a ese lugar y ese algo llevaba el nombre de "Seiichi".

–¿Qué voy hacer? –se preguntó a si mismo y cerró los ojos.

–Se por lo que pasas, Genichirou-san –una molesta voz lo incomodó y levantó su mirada para ver a nada más y nada menos que Masaharu Niou.

–¿Cuándo será el día que no te encuentre? –Sanada se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

–Hmm, pues si vienes a esta parte del pueblo, es porque me ha buscado –el joven moreno se da cuenta que se encontraba en las montañas, donde Niou tenía su tienda de baratijas.

–Diablos.

–Así que has descubierto tu secreto –Masaharu se sienta también en una roca y cruza sus brazos–. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres heredero al trono?

–¿Lo sabías?

–Uuuuf…no sabía que tardarías tanto en descubrirlo –sonrió socarronamente y con algo de burla.

–¿Por qué entonces no tengo mis ojos de color violáceos? Durante años nos han enseñado nuestros sensei, a distinguir a los reyes por el color de sus ojos…..pero los míos son miel –vuelve a centrarse, toma una roca y la lanza lejos–. Diablos.

–Es normal que te sientes frustrado, y además, tus ojos son especiales. Creo que muy pocos en este reino los tienen de ese color.

–¿Y qué significa? –preguntó indignado.

–Significa que tu destino ya está trazado, que serás emperador…..pero no como tú crees…..–señala el enorme castillo estilo japonés que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Sanada queda hipnotizado ante tal majestuosidad, pensar que en algún momento estaría allí dentro le calaba los huesos. Se dúo la vuelta para hablarle a Masaharu pero este ya no se encontraba allí, ese chico realmente le perturbaba demasiado. Volvió a sentarse y pudo divisar a la lejanía al dueño de la mayoría de sus pensamientos, aquel que solo su apariencia le hacía querer perderse en el mundo.

–Seiichi ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras se acercaba al joven y le tomaba en sus brazos.

–Me he peleado con mi mamá, ella está furiosa por lo que pasó entre nosotros –se aferra a él.

–¿Le contaste?

–Salió en la conversación, tuve que decirle, era una obviedad que no pasé la noche en casa –suspiró y acostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho–. Tal vez fue todo muy sorpresivo.

–Creo que si…–susurró bajito y acariciando su espalda aclaró–. Creo que es el Destino.

–¿Destino? No te imagino hablando de esas cosas –se separó unos centímetros para ver sus hermosos ojos–. Siempre fui bastante apresurado con mis cosas, pero… te amo.

–Yo también te amo…. –susurró besándole los cabellos–. Y te lo demostraré todos los días de mi vida.

–Demuéstramelo…..–le tomó del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, el moreno se impresionó con la facilidad que el joven había mejorado en su forma de expresar su amor, por lo que le devolvió el afecto con la misma intensidad.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que detrás de ellos se encontraba una mujer anciana observando, no quería interrumpir pero era necesario. El joven Atobe había ido a buscar a Seiichi al palacio y el muchacho debía volver, no esperó encontrarse con aquella imagen tatuada en sus ojos.  
El joven futuro emperador estaba besando a un campesino común y corriente, cosa inaudita para un joven de su linaje. Tosió un poco para poder lograr cortar esa pasión desmedida que amenazaba con terminar en un caliente cueva.  
Tosió nuevamente, esta vez si llamando la atención, por lo que el moreno cortó el beso y se separó lentamente de un apasionado Seiichi el cual no entendía nada.

–¿Qué desea? –preguntó a la anciana.

–Seiichi –la voz de la mujer alertó a Yukimura, quien volteó para verla frente a ellos–. Soy yo, tu nana.

–¡Por dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó asustado mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, Genichirou comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pues algunos cabos se ataron al notar la ropa de aquella mujer, similar a la de las cuidadoras del castillo.

–Debemos volver, el joven Atobe te ha buscado en el palacio, si no te encuentra, todo podría salir mal….–le toma de las manos–. Ven conmigo.

–No puedo, ¡no quiero casarme con Atobe! Quiero casarme con Genichirou –afirmó bastante convencido y señalo al joven detrás de él, quien se encontraba completamente pálido.

–No puedes casarte con un campesino ¡ERES EL EMPERADOR! –la anciana al fin masculló las palabras que más odiaría Genichirou.

Demasiada información acababa de revelarse. No hizo más que mirar al muchacho y recordar la plática con Niou sobre los ojos de los emperadores. Todo era un terrible error, y él era la pieza fundamental para que el castillo se derrumbara. Mientras Seiichi y la anciana comenzaban a los gritos, una pidiendo volver mientras el otro le impedía moverlo de allí y soñaba con casarse con ese hombre que hablaba, Sanada lentamente se fue de allí, perturbado emocionalmente por la noticia que había recibido. Obviamente al notar la falta del muchacho, Seiichi comprendió que algo estaba pasando.  
"Seguramente pensó que le he mentido todo este tiempo, que no lo amaba lo suficiente para decirle que era el emperador, pero, apenas y tuve tiempo de hacerlo", la pasión le había ganado a la honestidad y se subió a la carrosa abandonando completamente el pueblo sin decir nada a nadie. Genichirou ahora lo sabía todo.

–Nos mentíamos mutuamente porque ambos somos hermanos. Voy a reclamar lo que me corresponde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó en el carruaje Seiichi mientras podía ver por la ventana a aquellos jóvenes que había apenas conocido en esos tres días entre la gente–. Me sacas de la vida real por un inepto que vino a mi casa en busca de mi mano.

–Lo siento hijo, pero….debes entenderme que estaba mi cabeza en juego –susurró la anciana bajando la cabeza.

–Lo siento mucho Madame Hibari, pero…..–suspiró y se recostó en aquella banca, flexionando las piernas para caber mejor–. Conocí a grandes personas mientras estuve afuera. ¡No puedo creerlo aun!

–Tu madre al igual que tu padre, hicieron eso hace mucho tiempo –Seiichi alza la ceja y se levanta para poder escuchar mejor lo que la anciana intentaba decirle.

–¿Cómo? ¿Mamá también?

–Tú sabes que tu madre era la descendiente de una larga dinastía de emperadores de esta zona. Ella era una niña muy avispada. Quería conocer el mundo, y una vez cumplido los dieciocho me pidió a mi poder realizar su último deseo antes de casarse.

–¿Ella salió del castillo?

–Por supuesto, caminó por estas mismas calles…fue increíble. Luego se casó y tuvo a su primer bebé –murmuró sonriente.

–¿Yo? No tiene sentido, mamá tenía veinticuatro años cuando nací yo, no diecinueve…..–se apoyó mejor en el carruaje y pensó con detenimiento.

–Ahora que lo dices, tu madre quedó embarazada al poco tiempo de casarse. Se rumoreaba por allí que el bebé era bastardo, pero ella siempre le hizo frente a esos rumores diciendo que el niño fue concebido en buena ley aunque…..–la señora silenció su discurso, lo que captó el interés del chico acercándose a ella.

–¿Aunque qué?

–El bebé nació con los ojos miel, por lo que tu padre afirmó que era un bastardo ya que ambos tenían ojos violáceos, tu papá y tu mamá. Eso daba a entender que el niño era hijo de otra persona –la anciana miró a Seiichi nuevamente–. El bebé murió poco tiempo después.

–¿Tuve un hermano?

–Algo así…..si no fuera por su muerte, seguramente él sería el futuro Emperador de este poblado –le toma las manos–. Luego a los cinco años de intentar tener otro bebé, tu hermosa madre quedó embarazada de ti y naciste tan hermoso como eres.

–¿De qué murió mi hermano? ¿Podremos visitar su tumba? Me gustaría dejarle unas flores para que sepa que lo respeto –suspiró cabizbajo.

–No lo sé, tu madre no quiso hablar más del tema.

–Pues tendrá que hablar –una vez el carro se detuvo, Seiichi bajo y se adentró a los aposentos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro del castillo se encontraba la emperatriz tomando té junto a Sir Atobe, el joven se encontraba sentado en una posición digna de la realiza, con las piernas cruzadas y tomando el té con el dedo meñique en alza. Llevaba esa corona que no se la sacaba ni para dormir, y junto a él su empleado que debes en cuando servía de caballete para sostener sus piernas si quisiera estirarlas.  
La puerta se abre de par en par dejando ver al joven dueño del trono, ya vestido y bañado como dios mandaba para presentarse ante su madre y su prometido.

Atobe se paró y lo observó, era bastante delgado, además de paliducho, pero caminaba con convicción y desarraigo de cualquier política. Su mirada seria, bastante temible para los simples mortales, cargaba con una incógnita entre sus hombros.

–Madre, tenemos que hablar –afirmó con ese tono especial, la mujer se levanta y observa la postura de su pequeño hijo, que para ella siempre será pequeño, pero aun así le pareció inapropiado que no saludase al huésped.

–Hijo, es de mala educación no saludar a tu futuro prometido…es una deshonra –murmuró.

–¿Y no es una deshonra ocultarme que tengo un hermano bastardo? ¿Quieres discutir esto frente a él, o podremos hablar en privado?

–N-No sé de qué estás hablando….

–Le diré a todo el mundo lo que me he enterado en estos pocos días madre, aquí mismo frente al joven emperador de Tokio.

–Shhh, shhh, hablemos mejor en privado. Madame Hibari, sírvele más té al joven Sir Atobe, ya vengo….–caminó con pasos firmes seguido por su hijos.

Una vez dentro de unos de los cuartos más alejados de la entrada, la emperatriz miró al chico y lo abofeteó. Seiichi, ignorando las políticas de su condición la abofeteó también, lo cual sorprendió a su madre.

–No me toques, no tienes derecho a tocarme luego que me mentiste todos estos años –Seiichi se masajeo la mejilla y miró a la mujer–. ¿Por qué no me has contado de él?

–No lo vale, fue una deshonra en su momento –le dio la espalda pero inmediatamente Seiichi la toma del brazo para mirarla directo a los ojos.

–Tener un hijo no es una deshonra…y pero aun, me has negado el ir a ver su tumba –se muerde el labio para evitar llorar–. ¿Por qué no me permitiste visitar a mi hermano? Debe estar muy solo.

–No sabes de lo que hablas.

–Sí lo sé, mi hermano era un bastardo ¿verdad? Seguramente te acostaste con un infeliz aldeano y le tuviste, como no tenía los ojos violáceos misteriosamente se enfermó ¿no?

–¡CALLA, CALLA POR AMOR DE DIOS! –se tapa los oídos y se sienta en un sillón.

–¿Tú mataste a mi hermano o fue papá? –se le acerca amenazante–. ¡RESPONDE!

–Y-Yo jamás me hubiera atrevido –la mujer baja lentamente sus manos y la cabeza, comenzó a sollozar bajito–. Tampoco tu padre.

–¿QUIÉN MATO A MI HERMANO?

–¡TU HERMANO NO ESTÁ MUERTO! –Gritó la mujer entre sollozos–. TU HERMANO AUN VIVE.

–¿Dónde está?

–No lo sé…no lo sé hijo.

**Continuará.**

Ya para la próximo capitulo habrá pasado unos cuantos días, creo que estos tres días del fic pasaron muchas cosas y estos chicos necesitan descanso. Luego les diré detalladamente que pasó en cada uno de esos días que no contaré. Besos.


End file.
